Wait There
by Kinky-Hoe
Summary: AU. It was a hot summer night when she first welcomed me in that cozy place she called her home. It had rained all day and the air was humid; heat emanated from our bodies, soft and exhausted breaths coming out of her mouth. IY/K. Short piece, ambiguity.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise and Viz. I make no profit from this story.

_*Title taken from Yiruma's piano music song._

_No proof-reading for this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Wait There*<strong>

It was a hot summer night when she first welcomed me in that cozy place she called her home.

It had rained all day and the air was humid; heat emanated from our bodies, soft and exhausted breaths coming out of her mouth. I watched with mesmerized eyes as she dried her shoulder-length hair with a white towel, the color contrasting her raven locks. I lied there, still wondering why she let me in. Usually, people – the girls, especially – wouldn't want me anywhere near them; they thought I was dirty, dangerous even. Some said I looked violent at times.

Apparently, she didn't think any of these things. I wouldn't say that she actually wanted me near her but she liked me enough to let me stay and so I watched. Her light summer dress was soon left discarded on the floor and I heard the water run.

Her room was plain enough. She had a large single bed – the comforter was blue – and a small end table. The pink lampshade was obviously old; I figured it was either her mother's or she had had it since she was a small kid. She was much older then; I am positive she was the kind of person who – what was it called? Oh. _Studying._ She probably was a student. Next to the end table stood a large desk. Papers lied all over it and her computer was on. Silently, I went to sit on the soft rug, my eyes glancing briefly at her bookcase and closet. This girl lived out of town, in a nice L-shaped house. I wouldn't have minded staying.

She let me stay.

**|l|**

Every morning, Kagome would wake up early – at seven, most of the time. I would listen carefully as she showered, watch her intently as she brushed her wavy hair and inhale deeply when she would turn around and grab her coat; the chemical scent of her hair products mixed with her own natural fragrance comforted me, reassured me. The doe-eyed girl would give me a secretive smile and leave, dragging a pale yellow backpack behind her. I spent most of my time lazying around and enjoying the quiet, pleasant silence that reigned in the house. The weather was so hot anyway, I couldn't see myself doing anything else – besides, Kagome never asked for a thing. In fact, she often told me to stay silent and be handsome. Her lack of humor was disturbing at times but whenever she gave me one of those secretive smiles, I felt all warm inside.

I felt even warmer when I lied in bed with her. She would face away from me but I would still listen to her soft snoring. I completely depended on her. I thought I would die if she told be to just go away someday. To avoid that possibility, I stayed silent and acted handsome.

I outrageously believed that Kagome would also feel like dying if I were to leave. She was a genuine girl but I knew she was considered as an oddball, a sociopath even – she had no friends. There were no pictures in the house, other than the ones that pictured her with her parents, mostly her father. Her behavior was also extremely cold I sometimes saw my previous mistress in her.

My previous mistress was an astounding person. She was everything I had ever needed, until she had to go. She spoke incredulous words to me, words that I couldn't comprehend but it understood most of it. She mentioned a far away city, a place where I couldn't be because of what I was and then she asked me; I was free to leave and if I wasn't able to, then she would find me a place to be. I chose to go and be on my own, obviously. Who would need the help of someone who betrayed them?

All in all, Kagome was a nicer person. When she would come home, she would hug me and spend most of her time with me. She smiled to be, she kissed me – I was convinced she was in love with me. And the more I watched her, the more I loved her too. I even loved her whenever she would huff, throw her books against the wall and cry. She scared me sometimes but it felt so nice being near her that I simply couldn't deny her. I knew she needed me – she was a frightened baby. I knew because she would sniff and thank me for being there. For being with her.

**|l|**

Autumn came and I couldn't be happier. Kagome was always home. We would spend the day together, watching television and eating junk food. The young, attractive woman I was in love with would often ruin the mood by saying things about her weight that weren't true in the least – she wasn't getting fat in any way but I knew she would never listen and so I kept quiet. I rolled my eyes.

One day, the woman of my dreams came home with a sour expression. When she broke into tears for the third time that week, I realized there were things – many things – she refused to tell me. Did she not trust me? I nudged her but she turned her back to me. I felt the urge to growl. I thought I was her best friend – that was what she would always say. What a huge load of shit. I backed off and didn't even look at her when she undressed, then hopped into the shower. I was mad at her.

The following day, I was asleep when Kagome finally got home. My raven-haired beauty was wearing smeared makeup and the sobs that got caught in the back of her throat made her sound like she was choking on food. I thought she was going to vomit; she was crying so hard she was gagging. The sight of it was so unexpected and I lied on her bed, scared to death, unmoving.

The cordless phone sitting on the nightstand rang two times; Kagome quickly directed the phone call to her voicemail. The loudspeaker creaked and then I heard – a man's voice. Kagome unplugged the device and sent it shattering against the wall. I had stopped breathing by then. She was on her knees, hugging her upper body.

It came out as a whisper but I simply couldn't ignore it.

"_Someone_…please, help me."

I almost felt a lump forming in my throat. Kagome… She didn't count on me anymore.

**|l|**

I felt it as we grow more and more apart. She would come home later than usual, although it was winter already. The weather was so cold I sneezed all the time. I even shivered like an old lady would. Kagome would spend less time with me and when we would go bed together, she didn't even glance at me, nor did she give me a small peck, like she would always do.

I would wake up hours before she did and sit by the window, watching as the snow fell and covered every naked tree, every nearby house, every inch of the road. The scenery was pale and white and I felt frozen inside. I had left the city in hopes to find something, anything that could make it better. Kagome had me whenever she felt down and melancholic. I didn't have Kagome.

Her hair had grown since the first time we met. She looked funny when she wrapped her red scarf around her neck and so she would have to pull her hair into a ponytail in order to look neat. She liked her hair loose, though, so I could totally imagine her as she freed it from the elastic during class.

The more I listened to her talking on the phone, the more I realized that she used a totally foreign language. Just like my previous adult lover, Kagome was turning into a stranger. Granted, she let me stay with her but it wasn't enough for me. I wanted to have her full attention, something I had lost along the way.

Kagome started wearing perfume, too. She said it had been a Christmas present. The truth was that she was seeing some other guy. Suddenly, staying there in silence and being handsome wasn't enough anymore.

On a late winter morning, I ignored my beloved as she left the house. I could hear the train coming into station. I could perfectly picture Kagome as she rubbed her hands together, waiting. She might have been thinking of me.

I…

…and maybe, she did too…

…loved this life.

When she came home for the last time before I chose to leave and let her have a true companion, I heard her say, "You were the best thing to ever happen to me this past year."

I wished I could have been like you, Kagome. I felt trapped in a clumsy body that didn't do me justice.

She offered me another one of those secretive smiles and said my name. I was happy.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

I barked.

* * *

><p><strong>Word count:<strong> 1,535

* * *

><p>For once, I wanted to try something else – I really do hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment, as long as it's constructive. I would be happy to respond. :)<p>

Ms. Kinky


End file.
